Feodora Prekrasnaya
Feodora Prekrasnaya is the daughter of Vasilisa from the Russian fairy tale Vasilisa the Beautiful, a variant of Cinderella collected by Alexander Afanasyev. Info Name: Feodora Prekrasnaya Age: 17 Parent's Story: Vasilisa the Beautiful Alignment: Royal Roommate: Ursula Schnee Secret Heart's Desire: To make the finest cloth. My "Magic" Touch: I can use wooden dolls to perform tasks. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Kyriakos Drakon. He studies dragons, and I think that's cool. "Oh Curses!" Moment: It's hard having to fetch light for candles when you have none - especially because I'm afraid of the dark. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I'm very creative in this class. Least Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. There's fire in this class, and I don't like fire. Best Friend Forever After: I have lots of friends. Hard to pick just a few. Character Appearance Feodora is slightly below average height, with dark blonde hair and purple eyes. She wears a pink and purple striped sweater, purple pants, purple earrings, and a straw hat with a purple ribbon and a pink flower. Personality Feodora is a mysterious girl. Despite her colorful appearance, she is rather morbid and decorates her room with pastel-colored skulls. She often carries around a wooden doll named Dunya, who looks like a child version of herself, which she uses to do her bidding, Dunya can be used to perform chores, read minds, and hypnotize people. Biography Salutations! My name is Feodora Prekrasnaya. I am the daughter of Vasilisa the Beautiful. My mother was the daughter of a widowed merchant. She had a wicked stepmother and two stepsisters living with her. Mom had a wooden doll, given to her by her late mother, that she could feed whenever in need. One day, Mom's stepmother sent her to Baba Yaga's hut. On the way there, Mom saw a mysterious rider dressed in white, as well as a similar rider in red. When she reached the hut, she saw a rider in black, and Baba Yaga found her. Mom had to clean the house, do the laundry, and cook Baba Yaga a meal. When she worked on those, she got exhausted. The doll told her she would do the tasks for her. When Baba Yaga returned, Mom asked her the identities of the riders. She told her they were Day, the Sun, and Night. Mom received a skull-lantern of burning coals. When she brought it home, the fire burned her stepmother and stepsisters to ashes. She then buried the skull so no person would be harmed by it. Later, Mom got a job assisting a cloth maker. The czar was so impressed by her work that he married her. I'm doing pretty good. I'm living with my mother and father. I have three siblings - my older sister Natalya, my older brother Aleksey, and my younger brother Vasily. We live pretty comfortably. I go to Ever After High, where I am a Royal since I want to follow my destiny. I have a number of wooden dolls, and I use them to do tasks for me. It's pretty fun since it lightens my work load. I'm also good at making cloth, and I work with Eberhard Schneider and Aurelio Destina. I sell them cloth which they use to make clothing. I'm pretty social - I have lots of friends. I've got a boyfriend named Kyriakos. He's a pretty fun guy - he's very hyper. Trivia *Feodora's surname means "beautiful" in Russian. *Feodora's doll is a reference to Sabrina from the Pokemon anime. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Laura Post. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princesses Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Vasilisa the Beautiful Category:Russian